Between Mothers and Sons
by storieteller
Summary: The conversation you didn't see in "The Two Mrs. Grissoms" SPOILER!  Teen for subject matter  sex


Between Mother and Son

The conversation you didn't see on "The Two Mrs. Grissoms" SPOILER!

I laughed when I first say Betty Grissom hand Sara the flowers. I knew Gil was going to say that. I thought that Betty had to have spoken to Gil prior to their skip encounter with Sara. This is that conversation. I own nothing, don't sue me. Also, I am dyslexic, so pipe down about my spelling. My brain doesn't process words well.

**CSICSICSI**

Gil Grissom lay waist deep in corpses and larvae. He and the excavation team were painstakingly documenting every bug and bone they found in the burial site. Grissom sighed just a bit as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Suddenly, his phone went off. Grissom looked down to see it was his mother.

_Please don't be in jail for killing Sara, please don't be in jail for killing Sara._ He thought as he excused himself from the others and took the call. The video popped up on his screen and Gil smiled.

"Hi mom!" He signed happily.

"Your wife is impossible!" Betty signed back. She looked tired and angry. Now Gil had seen his mother angry before. There were plenty of times when he was younger that he had pushed her unnecessarily. Even still, it was pretty rare to see his mother in such a state. Gil took a breath and chose his words carefully.

"What happened?"Gil asked. His mother flung her hands into the air with frustration.

"She kicked me out of Julia's office!" Betty answered. Gil waited a moment for her to continue. But she didn't.

"And?" He asked. His mother huffed and continued.

"She's disrespectful and rude. She accused Julia of murdering someone. How could she do that? And when I asked Nick what was going on, she kicked me out of Julia's office. _Then_ she told me that 'if I didn't want to be a part of this family I didn't have to be." How dare she say that! I was a part of this family long before she was and I -"

"Mom. Mom!" Gil had to stop his mother or she would keep on the phone all night. "What Sara _did_ was her _job_. She needed to secure the crime scene. She needed to follow the evidence."

"She didn't have to be so rude." Betty fired back. "Honestly, how have you put up with her?"

Gil smiled back. _The same way I put up with you._ Gil fought back signing his first thought.

"I didn't ask Nick something just to avoid asking Sara." He replied.

"Bullsh*t." Betty signed back. Grissom was taken back by his mother's boldness. She never cursed. It had been his father who taught him all the bad words.

"You avoided Sara for years." His mother continued. She shook her head. "I just want to be involved. Like you two should be in your marriage."

"Mom, we're happy. Yes, we miss each other, but we're happy. You always said that was what you wanted for me and I have it." Gil said with a soft smile. He chuckled a bit and continued: "It's just wrapped up in an intelligent, five foot nine inched, stubborn as hell, package."

His mother sighed again.

"How can you be happy? You never see each other." She asked. Grissom stopped to think about his answer. His mother was right. How could they know they were happy with their marriage if they were never 'in' the marriage.

"Because every time we do see each other, every time we speak to each other, we are happy. Sometimes we fight. Sometimes, we get angry. But then Sara and I make an effort to meet and settle everything when we are together." Gil said.

"She seems to be doing a lot of the traveling, Gil. A marriage is not one sided." Betty said.

"What now you're on _her _side?" Grissom teased. His mother smiled.

"Next time, you might want to share who you have slept with, with your wife." She replied.

"I never -" Gil was interrupted.

"Gilbert. I know you." Betty reminded her son.

"You brought her into our house, when she was venerable and made me share my room with her." Gil defended himself.

"Her mother had just died!" Betty shot back.

"I was seventeen!" Gil argued. His mother laughed.

"You're right, what _was _I thinking?" She said. Gil smiled and thought for a moment.

"She likes vegetation." Grissom signed.

"What?" His mother signed back.

"Sara likes vegetation. We had a fight once and I bought her a plant. She loved it. We still have it." Gil explained.

"I see." His thought for a moment. "What's her favorite color?"

"Purple."Gil replied.

"Good." Betty responded. "I know just what to do. I love you Gilbert."

"I love you too mom." Grissom said and with that, they hung up.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Two hours went by and Grissom was just settling in for the night. He set up his computer and readied for a skip session with Sara. Her face popped up on the screen. She looked tired and -

"Your mother is impossible!" Sara declared.

"Well hello dear." Grissom replied. "How was your day?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Please, just… Tell me how you are doing. What did you guys find out there?" Sara asked.

….


End file.
